The Case
by Angel-Girlie
Summary: Very Alternate Reality. Meaning NO LABYRINTH, GOBLINS, AND SUCH. Dark fic...read at your own risk. R+R Please.


  
"The Case"  
By: ~Angel-Girlie~  
E-mail: Rainbo1646@cs.com  
Rating: PG13  
1/?  
Disclaimers: Jareth and Sarah do not belong to me, but this story and idea  
do.  
AN: Hi! This is my first Labyrinth Fic, and it is alternate reality. Which  
means no Underground, goblins, Goblin king, or Labyrinth. Sarah is an  
agent/secretary for this special cases company. Kind of like private  
investagators only sponsered by the government secretly. Jareth is this guy  
involved in her boss' latest case. Sarah and Jareth have never met. Sarah  
is 23. Jareth is 30. Jareth is a womanizer with a twist. The twist you will  
find out by reading. Warning: This fic deals with dark themes and occult  
like stuff. If that bothers you do not read.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Finally, finished. I can't believe how long it takes to proof read these  
reports. Some of these things are pretty wierd. I wonder who this Jareth  
guy is, and why Gary wants to know so much about him. I bet the next thing  
he'll want is me to get close. Just like the last time. We haven't had a  
case this odd since the witch scare. '  
"Hey, Sarah! Could you come in here for a sec?" Asked Gary through the  
intercom.   
Sarah pressed the respond button, and said, "Sure. Do you want me to bring  
Jareth's updated file in with me?" "Yes. Thanks." "No prob! I'll be right  
there. Just let me collect the papers together." "Fine." Sarah turned the  
intercom off as she gathered the file together along with the newly printed  
picture of Jareth. Picking up the file she walked the 20 ft. to Gary's  
office, and walked in without knocking.  
  
Gary looks up from the paper in his hand as Sarah enters the room. "Well,  
Sarah. Have you read through Jareth's file?" Sarah sat down in front of Gary  
as she said, "Yes, I think the man is sick. Why are we investigating him?"  
Gary gave her a queer look. "I should think it was obvious. The man is  
using woman, and then they disappear." Sarah sighed, "Yes, I understand  
that, but it doesn't sound like something we usually handle. Why are we  
handling this?" Gary ruffled his black hair with his hand, something he  
only did when he was upset about something. "Sarah, look at this." He  
handed her a picture of his wife that had disappeared without a trace two  
years ago. Kara was her name. She disappeared at the age of 22. She was  
only a year younger than Sarah. Gary himself was 27. Kara was beautiful  
with her violet eyes and long auburn hair always styled in curls. She had  
the perfect body, and was well loved. Gary had adored her. Sarah's hazel  
eyes gazed in transfixed wonder at her beauty. After a moment, she looked up  
to meet Gary's green eyes looking into them, questioning his reasons for  
showing her this picture. Wordlessly he handed her a newspaper clipping.  
Sarah gasped at the article and photo with it. The article talked about a  
merging of two companies. One Kara Weiss Designs and a Transer inc., and  
in the photo stood Kara and Jareth. Kara looked exactly the same, and  
Jareth looked dashing with his blonde hair and blue and hazel mismatched  
eyes gazing intently at her through the photo.  
"How did this happen?" Sarah managed to say.  
  
Gary sighed, "I told you Kara disappeared, but I didn't tell you how. Kara  
was unhappy with her life, so two years ago she left me without a trace.  
Apparently she took up a different name, and now after two years has decided  
to go public. What I don't understand is why she is with Jareth." "That is  
difficult to tell this far away. Why is this so important to you if she  
left you?" "Sarah, she left me not the other way around. I love her still.  
Now what I want from you is to go undercover. Jareth is looking for a new  
secretary. I want you to apply for the job, and I will make sure you get  
it. Your mission is to figure out what Kara is doing with Jareth, and  
become one of his women. When one of his women find out what happened to  
the ten others that have disappeared after being around Jareth. You are to  
report to me everyday. The day you forget I send back up! If you suspect  
you or Kara are in danger, get her and yourself out fast! Got that Sarah? No  
hero business!" "I understand. I'll start right away. I'll go to my  
mission apartment tonight after I get a few things from my regular  
apartment. I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick up the rest of the  
information I'll need and supplies. Goodnight, Gary"  
"Goodnight, Sarah." Sarah stood, and waved as she left his office.  
  
Sarah gathered her things from her desk, and went towards the elevator. A  
few minutes later, the doors to the elevator opened revealing Jareth  
himself. At first, Sarah thought she had imagined it when he spoke to her  
in an accented voice that could melt ice, "Hello! Do you work here? I would  
like to talk to a gentleman by the name of Gary Dregier. Do you know where  
I could find him?" Sarah recovered her composure, and said, "I know who you  
speak of. Please follow me," cleverly avoiding his first question as she  
lead him to Gary's office. "Please wait here while I make sure he can see  
you Mr.......?" "Oh, my name is Jareth Transer. What is yours?" "My name  
is Sarah Williams. I'll be back in a moment, Mr. Transer." "Please, Sarah,  
call me Jareth." Sarah ignored his comment, and went into Gary's office.  
  
Gary looked up from his computer at the sound of someone entering his  
office. He started a bit until he realized it was Sarah. "Yes, Sarah. What  
is it?" "Gary, Mr. Transer would like to see you." Gary's green eyes  
widened in shock. "What? What is he doing here? You didn't tell him you  
worked here did you?" "First of all, I don't know why he's here, and second  
I did not tell him where I worked!" Sarah's hazel eyes blazed in barely  
contained anger. Gary took one look at Sarah, and realized he had gone too  
far. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I know you are smarter than that. Please show him  
in. Don't go far." Sarah nodded, and walked out to get Jareth.  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah as she walked out. Sarah nearly blushed under his  
intent gaze, but managed to control it. "Mr. Dregier will see you, Mr.  
Transer." Jareth's eyes flashed coldly at her use of his last name, but she  
chose to ignore it. "Very well. Thank you, Sarah." Sarah shivered a little  
at how he said her name, but frowned after he went in Gary's office almost  
upset at herself for reacting in such a way.  
  
Ten minutes had passed as Sarah organized her desk to keep herself occupied  
before Gary popped his head outside his office. "Sarah, could you come here  
for a moment. Thanks." Sarah walked towards him reluctantly, but went inside  
anyway.  
  
Upon walking in, she noticed that Jareth was sitting in the very chair she  
had been sitting in earlier. Gary directed her to the seat right next to  
Jareth, and then went to sit in his chair behind the desk. "Sarah, I  
believe you have met Jareth. He has come to ask for an assistant. I  
thought you would be just the person for the job." Sarah gazed at Gary in  
quiet thoughtfulness as if she was considering it for real when they both  
know she was to do it anyway. "What sort of assistant did you have in mind,  
Mr. Transer?" Jareth's eyes again flashed cold at the sound of his last name  
being used by Sarah. "Please, Sarah, call me Jareth. I require an assistant  
to help around my home office. I tend to do most of my work at home, and I  
need an office assistant. I heard you were well qualified from a valued  
source. Of course, when I first met you I was unsure of who you were, but  
now I know you are the young lady I have been looking for. Gary has been so  
kind as to let me borrow you for a few months until my latest business  
merger is complete, and I have less work to do. So would you like to work  
for me, Sarah?" Sarah looked at Gary then Jareth before she finally said,  
"That is fine with me as long as Gary doesn't need me. When do I start, and  
where do I work?" Jareth smiled at her before answering her questions  
looking like a predator. "You start tonight, and you will work at my home  
office." Sarah shot Gary a glance before responding. "What will my hours be,  
so I'll know when to come to work?" Jareth's smile changed to a predatory  
grin, and his eyes flashed with hunger and desire. "I thought you could live  
in my guest quarters within my house, and work whenever needed with Saturday  
nights and Sundays off. How does that sound to you, Sarah?" Sarah's eyes  
flashed with fear for a split-second. She looked Jareth in the eye, and  
responded in a calm voice though inside she was shaking in fear. "I do not  
mind as long as I can go to my apartment to get a few things before I start  
working tonight, and of course inform people where I'll be." Jareth smiled  
a truely gentleman like smile, but his eyes revealed his hunger and evil.  
"That sounds fine to me. Gary?" Gary shifted uncomfortably under Jareth's  
intent gaze, but nodded his head in agreement. "Well, then we best be off.  
Come, Sarah. If you give me directions to your apartment, I can take you now  
myself. Then we can go straight to my house." Sarah slowly stood up to  
follow Jareth out the door, but before she could Gary grabbed her hand  
slipping a piece of paper in it. Sarah gazed at Gary intently before  
nodding, and walking over to where Jareth was waiting by the door. "I'll be  
by tomorrow, Gary to get any extra work I can finish for you if you wish.  
"Gary shook his head no saying, "No, that wouldn't be necessary. You'll have  
enough to do I'm sure."  
"Alright, Gary." With that, Jareth grabbed her elbow guiding her to her  
desk to collect her things.  
  
A few minutes later, Sarah found herself in Jareth's car giving him  
directions to her apartment. Upon turning into her parking garage, she told  
him, "Jareth, Please wait here. I shall only be a moment." Jareth's eyes  
lighted up with an emotion that looked like tenderness, but it was gone  
before Sarah could be sure. "Of course. Take as long as you need." Sarah  
nodded as she alighted from Jareth's black BMW, and turned to go up the  
elevator. As soon as she approached, the elevator opened up letting two  
gentleman out. Both of them nodded to her as she went inside the elevator.  
  
Upon reaching her apartment, Sarah gathered all the clothing, toiletries,  
and various things she would need for a month. By the time she was finished,  
she had two full suitcases full of things that did not include her laptop or  
books. Just as Sarah was about to become upset, Jareth appeared in her  
doorway. She did not recall telling him her apartment number, but shrugged  
it off as insignificant. "I thought you could use some help with your things  
if you don't mind." Sarah smiled, and looked relieved. "Sure. Could you  
grab those two suitcases while I get another one to hold my laptop and  
books?" Jareth nodded as he moved to grab the afore mentioned suitcases. He  
grunted a bit, but managed to pick them up. "I'll go put these in the car.  
Would you like me to come back up to help you?" Sarah looked up from her  
organizing of books, and said, "No. I'll be down in a minute with the  
rest." Jareth nodded, and headed out the door to the elevator.  
  
Alone again in her apartment, Sarah remembered to e-mail her friends and  
family of her whereabouts since Jareth had given her his address and phone  
number for that purpose. After that, she shut down her laptop, and put it  
and its attachments in the suitcase. She grabbed the suitcase after doing a  
final sweep of her apartment, and went towards the elevator after locking  
her apartment up.  
  
Jareth was there waiting by the elevator doors, and insisted on carrying the  
suitcase. After that was finished, Jareth and Sarah got in the car, and  
headed towards Jareth's house.  
  
An hour later, they arrived at what appeared to be a huge house on a large  
estate. The house resembled an old castle, and was almost as big. Seeing  
her amazed expression, Jareth chuckled. "I see you like my humble abode."  
Sarah tried not to laugh as she said, "Humble? What would you consider not  
humble? This place could hold my entire apartment building and then some!"  
Jareth laughed out right now. "You are quite right, my dear." Sarah barely  
held back a gasp at the endearment, remembering at the last moment that the  
British tended to say things like that.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were inside this huge house heading towards what  
will be Sarah's room for a month. "As you can see this room is quite  
spacious, and I hope the decor pleases you. Should you need anything, I'm  
right across the hall in the master bedroom. Please knock before entering.  
Do you have any questions?" Sarah gazed in awe at the beautiful blue and  
silver decorated room. Rich curtains outlined huge french doors that led to  
a balcony that overlooked the gardens. On one wall was a four-postered  
canopy bed with blue and silver bedding. Right across from the bed, stood a  
vanity with a full length mirror to the right. On its left, stood a huge  
wardrobe of dark oak. Every piece of furniture was dark oak with blue and  
silver things to accent the wood. The carpet itself was a dark blue, and  
your feet sunk into it because of how thick it was. On the left side of the  
bed was a door that led to a huge bathroom. The tiles were all crystal  
looking with blue and silver designs on the surface. There was a huge bath  
and shower set on one side, and a double sink and toilet on the other. On  
the left side of the wardrobe, led to a blue and silver modernized office  
room for her to put her laptop. The dark oak desk stood against the far  
wall upon entering the office. On the right was the other wall, and on the  
left was a blue and silver cushoned window seat. This window overlooked the  
garden as well. Sarah was brought back from her admiring by Jareth saying  
her name. Sarah turned around to see Jareth leaning leisurely against the  
doorway of the office looking good enough to eat. "I'm sorry did you ask me  
something?" Sarah asked after she recovered from the sight of him. Jareth  
smiled at her. "Just if you had any questions." Sarah smiled. "Just when do  
you want me to be downstairs in your office working?" Jareth stood up  
straight then. "It is getting rather late. Why don't you get settled in,  
and I 'll see you in the small breakfast dining room tomorrow morning at  
eight?" Sarah nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Goodnight, Jareth. See you  
tomorrow morning." Jareth turned to leave saying over his shoulder, "Yes,  
goodnight, Sarah, and sweet dreams." Then Sarah was left all alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
